No money
by InaFrikienta xDD wincest
Summary: los hermanos Winchester se quedan sin dinero y sin auto por el momento... Dean y Sam... actuan extraño xDDD hecho en un momento de ocio... espero que les guste... no me maten... segundo cap arriba!
1. El principio

Su día no podía ir tan mal… se les había escapado el maldito fantasma vengativo que andaba acechando los alrededores de una aldea perdida y también se habían quedado sin dinero… las tarjetas robadas estaban a tope… ¿Qué demonios harían ahora?...

-Dean…- murmure como por sexta vez con mi sexy voz, tratando de hacerme escuchar por encima de la maldita canción de Metallica que me opacaba… mi querido hermano había colocado- Dean por favor escúchame…- ya me estaba enojando de que no me tomara en cuenta… entonces de pronto el auto se para…-.

-No!!!- escuche gritar a Dean de manera frustrada…- nena!! Porque tú!!...- parecía que las lagrimas aflorarían de sus ojos en cualquier momento… sin saber muy bien como actuar, le palmee un par de veces la espalda…él aún como un niño pequeño seguía lamentándose de su destino cruel- por qué!!! Me queda un maldito año y también tengo que soportar la mala suerte…- termino diciendo para acto seguido golpearse la cabeza con el manubrio.

-que melodramático hermano…- dije tratando de molestarlo con mi buen sentido del humor… pero como nunca había visto antes Dean comenzó a hacer tiernos pucheros… mientras se aferraba al manubrio del viejo impala…- si quieres lo empujamos hasta el motel que estaba mas atrás…- y de nuevo con el puchero en la cara de Dean vio que su hermano mayor asentía-.

-------------- - - ---------------- -----------------------------

Empujar el auto fue algo difícil… ahora me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo y no tenemos dinero para pagar la maldita habitación que queremos pedir para descansar como en pocos días hemos hecho... en una cama decente…

La chica recepcionista era morena y de pelo crespo… ella parecía no inmutarse ante los ojitos que le hacia el rubio para que les dejase pagar después… sino que parecía mas interesada en un libro que leía al revés y que el titulo decía "gravitation ex" (entiéndase que se refiere a un manga… Que deseo x3)… El menor de los hermanos Winchester creía haber oído algo que le había dicho Jess sobre este… así que si lo que le había dicho era cierto…

- Dean… por favor deja de hacer eso que me pongo celoso…- dije con la voz mas actuada que pude… pero al parecer había funcionado porque la morena despegó sus ojos del libro y nos miraba atentamente… como con ganas de querer mas… mientras que el arado de mi querido hermano se había quedado de hielo- Dean… por favor…- dije poniendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado y tome una de sus manos entre las mías...- Dean… - susurre… y te puedo jurar que vi a la muchacha sonrojarse… pero parecía que mi querido hermano no salía de su "estupidamiento" por lo que había hecho… así que de la forma mas sutil lo acerque a mi cuerpo y le murmure al oído- sígueme la corriente idiota!- para acto seguido darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios… para ese entonces ahora podía asegurar que la recepcionista tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por su nariz-.

- P-pueden pagarme mañana…- dijo en un pequeño murmullo… pero como no soy tonto… comencé a corretear a Dean para que nos marcháramos a la pieza que nos había dado "amablemente" la muchacha… y como tampoco soy perezoso… mientras empujaba a Dean para que caminara aproveche para darle una pequeña palmada en las nachas… realmente creo que me quedo gustando todo esto… pensé… y creo que con algo raro en mi cara… porque cuando creí que Dean reaccionaria se quedo de piedra nuevamente…

Al llegar a la habitación Dean todavía no despertaba de su extraño trance… así que opte por dejarlo sentado en una de las camas para luego ir a bañarme…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Al entrar en el baño me examine minuciosamente la cara… para luego comenzar a desvestirme… todavía algo no encajaba en todo esto… porque demonios… estoy disfrutando todo esto!!... sin darme cuenta golpee el espejo para luego meterme en la ducha y colocar la cabeza bajo el agua helada… que coño me estaba pasando?

-------------------------- -------------- -----------------------------------

Después de mi merecida ducha con la que quede completamente enredado… y al salir del baño solo con una tolla puesta alrededor de mi cintura… me di cuenta de que Dean todavía no se movía de cómo lo había dejado… con movimientos lentos me acerque a él… tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido… cuando llegue lo tire sobre la cama y comencé a sacarle la ropa… entonces recién en ese instante mi varonil hermano reacciono… pero no como yo imaginaba… Dean… había gemido??


	2. Encadenado

Ese día había sido una tortura… el maldito demonio se escapo… y sentía que era culpa suya por haberle estado mirando el culo a Sammy… luego su a la nena le da un paro… y ahora… la chica lo ignoraba olímpicamente… sus sentimientos estaban heridos en el fondo de su corazón… pero para peor… a su hermano se le había ocurrido no se que mierda jugar… en un principio había quedado tan impresionado que quedo en shock pero además ahora se le escapó un gemido que llevaba guardado desde hace tiempo… si y que… le gustaba su hermano… era un Samsexual… le gustaban sus manos , su cara, su pelo de niñata… todo él… pero no por eso lo iba andar gritando al mundo como una estúpida colegiala… no señor... él aun era un gran macho… el era Dean… si… pero exactamente esta posición no le convenía… su hermano estaba encima suyo acorralándole con la cama y su gran cuerpo… ya habiéndole sacado la polera y con una de sus manos en el borde de su pantalón , mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña… como esas de niño pequeño que ponía cuando quería conseguir algo… pero no señor…

- ¿qué te ocurre Sam?... ¿ya saliste del closet?...- por favor que diga que no… roge en mi mente-.

- Es que lo deseas- dijo mirándome aun con esos ojos,… ah! Sammy!!-.

-Perra- murmure frustrado quitándomelo de encima…-.

-Imbecil- dijiste luego pero esa extraña cosa en tus ojos seguía ahí… sin apagar la luz comenzaste a desvestirte aunque eso parecía más un strip tease que otra cosa… Sam!! Porque demonios me haces esto… no puedo tener un peor día…

Frustrado me di media vuelta en la cama y quede mirando hacia la pared… podía escuchar que seguías poniéndote ese maldito pijama y ese maldito punzar en mi entre pierna no mejoraba las cosas…

Después de un rato escuche como te acostabas en la cama… pero eso no fue lo peor… no se si estabas o no dormido… pero… sonidos extraños llegaban desde donde tu estabas… acaso me estabas molestando por el hecho del gemido hace un rato…

-Cállate…- murmure enojado… pero los sonidos y crujidos seguían sonando y retumbando en mis oídos…

-Hum…- ahhhhhh!! Eso me esta volviendo loco Sammy. Por favor no me hagas esto… decía desesperadamente en mi mente… hasta que te dignaste a hablar…- Hazme callar entonces…- dijiste con la voz mas sensual y ronca que había escuchado en mi vida… pero yo soy aquí el hermano mayor… y si quiero que me hagas caso será por la fuerza…

Con rapidez salte de mi cama a la suya… aun incluso en la oscuridad podía ver tu sonrisa y el extraño brillo de tus ojos… me encontraba encima tuyo, pero en un movimiento del cual ni siquiera me percate volvimos a la posición de antes… tu encima mió…

- Cuidado tigre (_Easy tiger…_)- murmuraste contra mi cara… sentí como sin poder evitarlo mi cara se enrojecía… usaste mi frase… y para empeóralo un poco mas… me rozaste los labios en un acto tan sexy que la chica interna que hay en mi grito desesperada pidiendo por más… cosa de la cual creo que te diste cuenta, ya que te lamiste los labios… como insinuándome… ya dije en mi mente … esto debe parar… yo soy el mayor y con mas experiencia aquí… así que con mis manos alrededor de tu cuello te atraje hacia mi y te bese con toda la desesperación de años… sentía como sonreías en el beso y también como deseabas recuperar el control de la situación agarrándome de las manos para después colocarlas encima de mi cabeza… en ese instante todo quedo en silencio… y nos miramos como dos idiotas… para que luego te pararas y salieras del cuarto… pero para cuando me deseaba mover no lo podía hacer…

-pero que coño…- murmure enojado… me dejaste a medias y para peor… encadenado??

--

Segundo cap xD

Nee aquí ta… jjaja lo subí hoy porque el fin de semana no estaré aquí… aun no entiendo que pretende Sam dejándolo solo… acaso va a buscar a la chica para que le grave haciendo cosas morbosas con su hermano o solo lo hizo para molestarlo:0 ¡!

Gracias por los RW!!!


End file.
